Tara Javaishvili Sachs
"Your goal will always be out of reach if you laugh at the poor, suffering, and ill. If you want to be treated fairly, then learn from your own flaws and always be kind to other people!" -''Tara Sachs'' Tara Samantha Astoria Javaishvili Sachs 'is a fanon character and the overall main protagonist and heroine of Go! Go! Dreamy Girls!. She is 10 until 15 throughout the whole series. Tara goes to Golden Light Elementary School in season 1, North Star Middle School and Fundale High School in season 5 to 11. and at the very end of the series, she gets her job as a social worker. During Middle School, she has a relationship with Geoffrey Laboni. They struggled to share their feeling until season 7. She is the leader of the legendary galaxy warriors and fighters. Her guardian name is "Galaxia". She even appears in nearly all Nintendo games during Season 3. Season 3 episodes are still being made due to Nintendo's popularity. She was formerly voiced by Sandy Fox. then LilyPichu from 2010 to 2017. She is currently voiced by Natalie Hoover, providing her a Monophanie-like voice. Appearance Tara has incredibly long black silky straight hair with brunette eyes. She at time accents her hair with a large bow. She wear multiple dresses because she wants to be herself. In the UK and JP edition of the series, her school uniform is a one-piece dress-like outfit that is white on top with blue on her shoulders, white sleeves with a blue stripe on each waist, a white collar with a blue stripe, and a blue skirt at the bottom with a white stripe. She also has white stockings with a single blue stripe on each leg, brown shoes, and a hot pink tie on top of her uniform When Tara, sings or performs, she wears multiple posh outfits, puts her hair in different hairstyles, and even gives herself makeup to show herself as a paragon in town. Personality Tara has a very positive personality. She is sunny, fun and cheery. She can be brilliant when it comes to formulating crazy schemes, Such as in "Video game's Blame" when she comes with a plan to read as much as possible to see what their parents think of the influence that comes from books ''(She and her friends crash the PTA meeting and sing in the process) Tara can be very protective of her loved-ones. She's quick to get to overprotective mode when someone tries to hurt her family and friends. This is first shown in the movie "Battleground Z" when Tara aimlessly attack Helena for threatening to turn her parents and neighbors into mindless obedient zombies. And in the world of light, it is shown that disasters such as massacres let strong negative emotions consume her alive; being phsycologicy vulnerable, Such as when Tara witnesses the fighters being killed by Galeem, she keep screaming in despair. And after her and Kirby's survival. She breaks down in tears after using her sixth sense to find out what happened to the slaughtered fighters and all who live. And when she saved a fighter from Galeem and Dharkon, she cries in joy and hugs that revived fighter. She gets hell-bent and way too reckless as a result, such as using up all of her magic to destroy Galeem's beams of light attack and her ultimate kamikaze attack that will obliterate Dharkon and Galeem (despite that it will take her own life and blow up the whole area). ''Tara lets out all of her tears after seeing Galeem and Dharkon die and all the souls going home. She sobbed so much That everyone decides to give Tara some time away and be there for her, knowing that her emotional recovery will be a long and excruciatingly painful process and something like this won't happen again. She doesn't take criticism well at all. When someone annoys, angers, or hurts her feelings, she glares real hard at them (enough to scare whoever that person was) in anger, or will attack that person. Despite Tara having a cherry and lively personality, She can be aggressive, and suffer nasty temper issues and can be very strict shown in her teen years, Until age 13, Tara's personality changed a slight bit. She goes through strong emotional reactions over many cruel things. Unique Characteristics Tara has multiple unique characteristics of herself. Whenever she uses her hair straightner, Her hair reveals pink streaks of hair as they are her birth marks.(she got rid of them later on) Tara has an outstanding unique singing voice. She sings so many songs that she attracts people in town. Tara has CIPA an ultra rare disorder which includes inability to swear and feel pain. Her voice is very, VERY unique. Before 10 years old, Tara's voice is very similar to Wartz in "It's a Big Big World" and later on, the green spaceman from the episode "News Flash" from "The Backyardigans. This changes when Tara goes to fourth grade. Past Life before 4th grade, Tara's parents kept scrapbooks of pictures when Tara was a toddler until up to 3rd Grade. When Tara was born in July 3rd 2002, she was not like other babies. She didn't cry when she was hungry or had skin irritation. Her parents were astonished but also worried because they knew something was wrong. Day after day of research, the doctors came to conclusion that Tara has "Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis" Or CIPA, is a rare dangerous disorder which toddlers have the inability to feel pain and are unable to sweat. It kills most toddlers before age of 3. With Tara's parents fearing the worst, they did everything they can to prevent death to happen to their daughter. They wrapped gauze around Tara's hands, feet and even her arms, to prevent her from biting or rubbing. They replaced furniture with sharp corners, brought softer carpeting, and when Tara began to overheat, they putted Ice and other cold stuff on her to prevent her from burning up. On Tara's first birthday, she grew very long hair. (very faster than usual) Her hair was so long that it was putted into pigtails. Though they strived to prevent Tara from biting, burning hands, and so on, They did let Tara ride her bike, roller skate, and even go to school. Tara has special aids that make sure she didn't get sand or mulch in her socks and shoes, or if she started to rub sand. If she did, the aids would immediately wash her feet and hands to prevent them from being rubbed raw. Schools Tara is shown to go to Golden Light Elementary School, North Star Middle School, and later on is Fundale High School. Music Tara is shown to have a love for music her town is allowed to listen to. Shes loves many of them. Tara's fav songs * Stamp on the ground by Italobrothers * Counting down the days * Love is on fire * Make the Party don't stop * My life is a Party! * Welcome to the Dancefloor * Dream on the Dancefloor * "Hey Mama edited by David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, AfroJack, Bebe Rexha. * Kids by OneRepublic * "Let's hurt tonight" by OneRepublic * "My songs know what you did in the Dark!" * "Irresistible" Fall out Boy and Demi Lovato * "Centuries" Fall Out Boy * "Down" Jay Sean * "Waterfall" Stargate, P!nk, and Sia * "Sun is shining" Axwell /\ Ingrosso * "It will Rain" Bruno Mars * "Dangerous Woman" Ariana Grande [Radio Edit] * One Night Disco fest. nana ft. Megurine Luka *thatPower ~ Justin Bieber and will.I.am. * "Don't you worry child" Swedish House Mafia * "Safe and sound" Capital Cities * "Bring Me To Life" Evanscene * "More" Usher * "Less than Perfect" P!nk * "Try" P!nk * "Diamonds" by Rihanna * "Let's go" Calvin Harris * "Glad You Came" The Wanted * "Long way down" Robert Delong * "Burn it down" Linkin Park * "Brand New" Ben Rector * "Cecilia and the satellite" * "Despactio" Luis, Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber Magic & Abilities Celestial Star Magic: Since being the leader of the Rainbow Angel Warriors, Tara can possess Celestial Magic. Aries Ram: Tara gains the powers of the zodiac Aries. Taurus Bull: The user of Celestial magic gains the power of the Zodiac Taurus. Gemini Twin: The celestial magic's owner manifests from the power of the Zodiac, Gemini. Cancer Crab: manifesting with the zodiac Cancer's powers. Leo Lion: When Powered enough Tara displays her powers of the Lion Zodiac, Leo. Virgo Maiden: Libra Heavenly Scales: Scorpio Scorpion: Snake Charmer: Sagittarius Archer: Capricorn Goat: Aquarius Water Bearer: Pisces Paired Fish: Lyre Seraph: History ''Donkey Kong 64 Tara and her friend Anna Engel appear as special guest main characters in the Nintendo 64 game, Donkey Kong 64. In the beginning of the game, Tara and Anna are in their mermaid forms, seeking advenutre with soem Pirate seals. They witness King K. Rool, attempting to attack Donkey Kong Island to seek revenge. However, K. Rool's weapon, the Blast-o-Matic is damaged after the new Crocodile Islecrashes into a small island. To buy time to repair his weapon, K. Rool steals Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and kidnaps four of the playable Kongs. Tara and Anna go to investigate inside Crocodile Island, but they got spotted by Kremlings. The two tried to escape, but Anna got caught and is held hostage in K Rool's room for nearly the entire game. Tara aids DK and the other Kongs with shutting down the Blast-o-Matic and getting rid of King K. Rool by revealing hidden passages and secrets such as finding Banana Coins to buy abilities from Professor Cranky Kong, as well as instruments from Candy and his weapons from Funky. After the blast-om-atic is shut down, K Rool escapes at the last second, leaving Anna to be rescued by Tara and the kongs. Eventually K. Rool is defeated by the Kongs. But according to Tara and Anna, (NOT by a wrestling match). Before an enraged K Rool could do the heroes in, The method for defeating him permanently involves a plan by Funky and Candy, which Funky brings a shoe gun to kick him out of the ring. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Tara appears as a playable character in the game, appearing as Anna's partner.Tara appears with purple sport wear and a half-up ponytail similar to Blake Lively's half-up ponytail. Tara and Anna briefly appears in the opening of this game, looking at another trophy for the golf tournament. They hear Mario,Luigi, Peach and Daisy and run off to play against them. After watching them make great shots, the duo leave for some golfing adventure. Some time later, Anna leaves to go back to the four while Tara finishes the hole she's on. Tara suddenly hears a loud roar and gets startled; wondering where that came from. about 11 seconds later, an enraged Bowser breathes fire while sporting a black eye. He angrily turns his attention to her, and she runs away shrieking for dear life. After trying to catch her breath at a nearby fortress, she hears Bowser, threatening to drop a bomb-omb on Wario and Waluigi, she screams for her dear life, not recognizing them because she's in a state of panic. She runs all the way back to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Anna just in time to witness an explosion from the fortress. Everyone is left puzzled on what caused the explosion. A pale, dehydrated, and horrified Tara tries to explain what she witnessed, but faints in shock, tiredness, and fear. Anna comforts her and they leave to go play golf somewhere more safe. But then they see Yoshi and Koopa Troopa playing against DK and Diddy Kong. Excited, the two run off to compete against the four of them. It's also revealed that she saw and met Bowser Jr for the second time playing Golf, she quickly demands answers from him for why's he's here with them; and gets worried that Peach will flip out if she sees him. Overtime, Tara has developed a frenemy relationship with Bowser Jr. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Tara returns as a playable character in Mario Golf: World Tour. In the Castle Club's Royal Room, she is seen looking at a bowl of bananas along with Diddy Kong. '''Mario Tennis series 'Mario Power Tennis / New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis' In Mario Power Tennis, Tara appears as a normal character, and is usually paired with Wiggler'' (due to Anna's absence). Her Offensive Power Shot, Rainbow Star, makes her spin a circle and hold her racket like the Eternal Tiare, firing the tennis ball. Any opponents that return her power shot will be pushed back greatly. Her Defensive Power Shot, Spiral Heart Return, allows her to return any balls that are out of her reach. Tara and Anna appear in the intro of Mario Power Tennis, but they have a more serious side of Wario, Waluigi and Bowser's terrorist attack in Peach Dome; as well as revealing why Anna is not playable in the game. Anna and Tara are serving balls with Diddy Kong, excited on how they're invited as the special gues't's of the championship match tonight. But tonight, as they were traveling on their brooms to the dome, arriving late but telling scary stories and jokes on' t'he way such as The Monkey's Paw, they see Bowser's Airship above the dome, thinking of what he's doing there, they two got to the stadium just in time to see Bomb-omb explosions and spectators running for their lives. The two see Wario and Waluigi firing bomb-ombs from their machine and the stadium in ruins. Bowser then throws bomb-ombs from his airship, Tara encounters them with her racket, staff and her magic, protecting Anna as she hides in the interior part of the stadium like a coward, whimpering in fear. After a bullet bill attack is encountered, this helps turn the tide, but in a very unpleasant way a Bomb-omb is fired to the airship, making the Bowser Balloon explode. As it goes down, it is revealed that is has so many bomb-ombs stored underneath, Anna and Tara' run away shrieking for dear life as it is about to crash to Wario and Waluigi. Soon, a nuclear explosion filled with light erupts, Mario and Luigi and everyone else inside the stadium are unharmed but everyone outside isn't. Tara fights her way through the smoke, trying to find Anna, she sees her coughing, wheezing and holding her chest in pain from her severe fatal asthma attack. She then falls unconscious due to her asthma attack leading to a cardiac arrest. Tara panics, demands a spectator to call 911 and find an AED while she uses CPR, rescue breaths and her magic to save Anna from dying. The police, and an ambulance arrive to take Anna to the hospital. Tara was crying all night in her sleep, very furious at Wario and Waluigi for their careless actions. In the middle of the night, she gets a call from the hospital, hearing that they got a pulse from Anna and that she's going to live. Tara gets so excited, but as she competes in the tournaments, she finds way to bring Wario and Waluigi to justice and remains saddened and paranoid about what will happen because they got away with it; even with singing the Megurine Luka song "I Miss Him " on her way to Peach Dome and to Peach herself. Tara's Mario Power Tennis trophy animation begins with Tara excited over her victory. Daisy comes in and gives her a hug, Tara blushes in flatterment. She even appears in other trophy cutscenes such as Bowser, Bowser Jr, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Wiggler, and Boo's trophy cutscenes. At the end of the credits. A special cutscene plays; with Wario and and Waluigi finally locked up behind bars for their crimes, Tara finds Anna fully recovered and in condition to play. she gets overjoyed to see her friend healthy again. At the night of the make-up championship match, Mario & Luigi win, just as they predicted, Tara and Anna appear on stage and perform their choreography of Casada's "Bad Boy" song. Everyone applauds for their amazing performance. In the Japanese version of the game, She and Anna perform "Love & Joy" instead. Mario Tennis Open In Mario Tennis Open, Diddy Kong reappears as a normal character. He is usually paired with Tara. Her gameplay is based on all-around moves, like in the previous tennis game. Like the other characters of the game, she has a tennis outfit and racket based on himself. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Tara reappears as a playable character. Mario Tennis Aces Tara appears in Mario Tennis Aces as a playable character, where she was available as a participation prize for the September online tournament, or from October 1, 2018. She is a all-around character. Her Trick Shot is Spiral Storm. She even appears in the story mode. When Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi get possessed'' by Lu''cien, Toad and Tara are blown away from Lucien's storm, but as they're being blown away, they see the ghostly form of Lucien grab Anna and drag her into the storm, capturing her. At the end of the game and the first time seeing the ancient ruins, Anna is shown in tank-like structure'' a''s she is being experimented on with some of Lucien's duck tape on her. Tara breaks the tank and the curse on Anna, freeing her. '''Mario Kart series 'Super mario Kart' Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart Super Circuit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tara appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! She is a normal weighed character, along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo. Her partner is Anna. Mario Kart Arcade GP In the arcade game, Mario Kart Arcade GP, Tara makes a playable appearnce. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Tara is playable in the same way as the previous game. Mario Kart Wi Tara'returns as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii. She appears as an unlockable, playable character. Tara is classified as a middleweight character. She is unlocked by winning the 50cc Special Cup along with Anna. Mario Kart 7 Tara appears as a playable character. Mario Kart 8 Tara appears as a playable character In the game manual, it is revealed that she has made frenemies with Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and Iggy Koopa, forming a rivalry with the three of them. Yakuman DS Tara appears in the Japan-only mahjong game Yakuman DS as a playable character. Mario Baseball series Mario Superstar Baseball 'In Mario Superstar Baseball, Tara is once again a playable character. She has fast running, good fielding, average pitching, and good batting. Despite not being a captain, she has a special ball and swing. Her special ball is the Extreme Ra'inbow Ball, which launches the ball out at high speed with light blinding the screen to trick the batter. It can be used when the player purchases the Chimp Banana in the store from challenge mode. Her special swing is the Extreme Rainbow Swing other special moves are Clamber and Super Catch. She shares good chemistry with Toads, Yoshi and the Kongs, and shared bad chemistry with members from Bowser's team. She appears a lot in the opening movie such as seeing a wanted Bowser poster, running to save DK from being mauled by a chain chomp, rolling her eyes in boredom (covered in gauzes and bandages)'' while Wario goofs around with a ball that Diddy bunted, and reacts with Anna'' (just like Lakitu) during the match between Mario's team and Wario's team. She even appears in the ending movie with Red Toad, Diddy Kong and Anna, happy at Mario's arrival. 'Mario Super Sluggers Tara also appears as a playable teammate Mario Super Sluggers. In challenge mode, she is not on anyone's team, just like Anna. And is a supportive character, like Lakitu. Despite not being a captain, she does have star pitches and swings. Tara's star swing is the Extreme Rainbow Swing and her star pitch is the Extreme RainbowBall. Her batting has slightly improved, has a good fielding boost, her running has increased, and her pitching is ''unc'hanged. She shares good chemistry with characters such as Toads, Yoshi's and the Kongs, and has bad chemistry with characters such as the magikoopas, the kritters, and King K. Rool. She also appears in the opening cutscene many times such as on the cruiser to the Baseball Kingdom, frees a frozen Red Toad along with Blue Toad, laughs at Wario being doused with water, jumps into the pipe that Yoshi fell into to rescue him, runs to a terrified Diddy Kong in pani'c to save him from being run over by a giant barrel (only for DK to do it himself). And faints in fear after seeing Luigi being knocked 'off '''his base by DK. She even appears in the ending cutscene where she shares her deserts with Bowser and Bowser Jr ''(who were given little) ''And looks around Mario Stadium to see Wario and Waluigi insert a Bullet Bill into the cannon. Sh''e runs to stop them, but she was too late. She runs and jumps into the water and swims underwater, unaware that Bowser encountered the bullet bill and Wario and Waluigi were caught by the bullet bill. After Tara gets out of the water to dry herself up, she sees Bowser limp away from the stadium. She wants to comfort him, but lets him go. At Daisy Cruiser, Tara and Anna perform their choreography of the nightcore song "Stop That Time". '''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Diddy Kong is playable in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Diddy Kong is a default player, and is a part of the speedy class. His Special Shot is the SeleneShot, which summons a jet pack, and attaches to Diddy Kong's back. He then flies towards the basket. Additionally, Dixie Kong also manages to appear in this game, once again, as an unlockable character. Super Mario Strikers Tara appears as a playable character in Super Mario Strikers. Her Super Strike shows her kicking the ball with both of her legs at the same time. 'Mario Strikers Charged' Tara is also an unlockable captain in Mario Strikers Charged. In the intro, she's the one who took the hilarious picture of Wario during his match against Peach, and she witnesses Diddy Kong getting sucked into a cyclone in the sky and flies up to the cyclone to save him. She is unlocked when the player beats Tara in the Crystal Cup. Tara is a Playmaker Captain, and she is very powerful and agile. Her Super Abilityis Storm Dance!, which she can cast beams of electricity that can shock any player except for Tara, fifteen seconds. A new trait of Tara in this game is that she gets more furious and violent, with the exception of her victory scenes, as do most other players.' When she uses his Mega Strike, she launches in the air, uses magical energy from her hands, and smacks her hands into the ball which blinding light blinds the screen, making the ball go flying.' Mario & Sonic series Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Although Diddy Kong does not appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, there is a suit based on him that the player can purchase from the boutique for Miis to wear. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=49 edit Like the previous game, Diddy Kong does not appear in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, but there is a suit based on him that the player can unlock for Miis to wear. It is unlocked after playing against a friend 20 times in Single Event mode. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=50 edit As in the previous game, an unlockable suit for Miis based on Diddy Kong appears in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. It is unlocked after completing 3 areas in Legend Showdown. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=51 edit Diddy Kong makes his first playable appearance in the Mario and Sonic series in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. In the 3DS version, he is only playable in the 110m Hurdles event, while in the Wii U version, he is exclusive to the Rugby Sevens event. Oddly, in the Wii U version, Diddy Kong has brown eyes instead of black as in the Super Smash Bros. series, and does not have the "Nintendo" name on his cap. Mario Party serieshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=52 edit Mario Party DShttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=53 edit Tara has a non-playable role in Mario Party DS. She didn't see the letters Bowser had sent as a trap. Soon, she saw the heroes shurken from Bowser's magic. She asssts with them to get to Bowser and reverse the spell. Mario Party 9https://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=54 edit Diddy Kong makes another non-playable appearance in Mario Party 9. This time, he is the mid-boss for DK's Jungle Ruins. Mario Party 10https://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=55 edit A statue resembling Diddy Kong mounted on Donkey Kong can be seen on the southern side of the Donkey Kong Board in Mario Party 10. It is based on another statue seen on the file select screen of Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. Mario Party: Star Rushhttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=56 edit Diddy Kong makes his first playable appearance in the Mario Party series in Mario Party: Star Rush. He can be unlocked by earning enough party points to reach level 11 or by scanning a Diddy Kong amiibo. In Toad Scramble, he can break barrels to earn coins, and his Triple 7 Dice Block has a 50% chance of rolling either a 0 or a 7. In Coinathlon, if a Diddy Kong amiibo is used, Diddy Kong always starts out with two Double Medals, sharing this trait with Donkey Kong. Super Mario Party Tara returns as an playable character in Super Mario Party. Super Smash Bros. series Diddy Kong joins the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He is swift, agile, and very acrobatic, just like how he is in the Donkey Kong franchise. Diddy Kong's weight is 93 units in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U; in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, his weight is decreased to 90 units. Super Smash Bros. Brawl SmashWiki article: Diddy Kong (SSBB) Tar are-appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, having only been mentioned in Donkey Kong's character biography and trophy in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Diddy Kong's special moves are Peanut Popgun, which lets him shoot peanuts at his opponents; Monkey Flip, which lets him leap forward and pummel his opponents; Rocketbarrel Boost, which can be charged to fly through the air; and Banana Peel, which when thrown, makes his opponents trip. His Final Smash is Rocketbarrel Barrage, and it combines two of his special moves, Peanut Popgun and Rocketbarrel Boost, together. The Subspace Emissary Tara receives a message from twilight. Telling her about a problem rising in the world of trophies; A god-like being gone rogue. She is tasked to find King Dedede who knows the secret to keeping everyone safe because the being has an attack that can turn multiple living being to stone at once with ease. Tara flies to the jungle, but she see Diddy in the sky knocked away to safety by DK. She flies over to him to catch him. At the Lake, Diddy and Tara encountered Rayquaza, who then get captured by the gigantic Pokemon, but then rescued, teams up with Fox McCloud by force, and fights False Bowser, but they end up fleeing from the real Bowser. As they reach the Swamp, Bowser successfully attacks Diddy, turns into a static trophy, attacks Fox and Tara, (but they dodge) and clones him into False Diddy Kong with shadow bugs much to Tara's horror. Falco Lombardi arrives for the rescue. After Diddy is revived, They defeat the clone and team up with Falco Lombardi, again by force. Upo'n discovering that Donkey is being taken to the Island of the Ancients, Falco drops Diddy and Tara (hanging onto the Arwing by the outside) for them to rescue him. After receiving help from Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar to fend off the Subspace Army, all five of them end up at the Subspace Bomb Factory. Upon meeting Samus and Pikachu, Ganondorf reprograms the R.O.Bs to attack the Ancient Minister and activate all of the subspace bomb. No one could get the R.O.B.s off of the bombs. Tara cries in anger at Ganon to why he could do such a thing. She then punches a bomb with magic out of fustration and (like what Ike did) ''somehow destorys the subsapce bomb in the process R.O.B. reveals himself as the Ancient Prime Minister just before they are forced to evacuate the island as it is sucked into Subspace where Tara reunites with Anna and Capucine. As everyone battles the Subsapce Army in the skies, Capucine and Anna fight while Tara watches the scene with tears in her eyes at the beach. As soon as everyone heads inside the portal, Tara activates her wings and barely flies inside the portal too.' In Subspace, Tabuu unleashes his Off Waves as Tara uses her teleportation spell to bring everyone with her, but the Off Waves disable most of the spell, only allowing her to save herself, and turn EVERYONE into trophies. Tara appears in the castle colony, sobbing at the fate of her comrades. But she turns her attention to Luigi, Ness and King Dedede as trophies. She goes over to revive them, but stops in curiosity of the brooches on them, they get revived by the brooches, Tara notices that the brooches are the secret to keeping people safe from the Off Waves and hugs all three of them out of joy. In a cutscene, Tara and a revived Anna revive Diddy kong who sees and Bowser and runs to him to attack him for turning DK to a trophy earlier, but Tara stops him and shows him the great Maze. Diddy softens up, knowing that Bowser was manipulated the whole time. After finding Tabuu, He's about to unleash his off waves again. Tara searches desperately for Dedede's brooches and for a spell to encounter the attack when Sonic appears and destroys Tabbu's wings and weakening his Off Waves. Tara turns into her Rainbow Etoile form to '''battle Tabbu '''herself, and with everyone's help, She, Anna, Capucine and everyone unleash a devastating' attack from her stadd which demolishes Tabuu, destroys the subsapce bomb's portal and turns the world of trophies. '''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Tara re-appears as a playable character for SSB4. She appears in Rosalina's trailer.She and Kirby soar in space and pass the Rainbow Road track. Soon, Rosalina and Luma fly by through them, making he two crash land at Rainbow Road, Luma falls from off course and meets Kirby. At the end of the trailer, Tara giggles in delight as she witnesses Kirby and Luma become BFs. 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' Tara reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, having benefits from universal changes: her mobility is even faster; she can directionally air dodge more effectively; and she can use any ground attack out of a run, or any aerial attack on ladders. Tara's damage output has been further decreased, while some of her attacks deal more damage. In the World of Light trailer and intro, Tara is shown to be the second survivor of Galeem's death beams. She appears with everyone else in the cliff in the World of Trophies. Everyone remains confident, but Tara (like Shulk) has her sixth sense kick in, her eyes become dead-fish eyes and sink into despair. As Galeem unleashes his beams of destruction and death, Tara tries to hold back the magic beams, but the beams of light kept disabling her attacks, No matter who she tries to save, they got killed by the beams vaporizing into cremated ashes. She keeps screaming in despair. After a beams rips the cliff as it kills the inklings. Tara falls off, witnessing more of her comrades being murdered in front of her eyes. Then, her wings activate by themselves, making her fly away at the speed of the beams themselves or the speed of Kirby's warp star. Upon the Horizon, Tara is shown flying away, evading the beams to reach Kirby who has managed to hold on. At one point, a beam barely misses her, but it brutally rips her wings off, making her plummet to her death. But Kirby catches her and pushes his warp star to its limit to the point of warping them to safety. Tara and Kirby crash land at a cliff, coughing from the dust. Tara sees the broken remains of her staff, Anna and Capucine's wands, Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon, Falco's Arwing, and Diddy's rocket-barrel. Then, she and Kirby stand up and see the World of Light Galeem had constructed after killing the galaxy. Tara breaks down sobbing after using her sixth sense to see what Galeem has done to all of their comrades. Kirby comforts her and the two set out to defeat Galeem and save all who live. Despite Tara being in a poor physical and mental condition to fight, she fights anyway. After Tara and Kirby save Mario, Anna, Capucine, and their leader Twilight, she tells them the story behind Galeem. Galeem is a being who was created by the goddesses of the legendary galaxy warriors in hopes of find ways to bring peace to other people. But what the goddesses didn't know is that it took a life of its own, becoming a power-hunger lunatic as a result. It sought to raise itself higher than the goddesses. It begins to attack the goddesses. They all fought back, knowing that it can't be reasoned with; but Galeem captures every last one of them; not caring who is in its way. Before the leader of the goddesses Twilight is captured, she sends out a a SOS message to all the fighters to gather up at the Isle of Ancients, but her sentence was cut short as she couldn't tell them that they're about to be killed when Galeem captured her along with her comrades. Tara feels enraged hearing about it. Twilight comforts her, saying that her comrades are not LITERALLY dead yet. And before as she was captured, she witness Galeem's attack on the galaxy. And uses her remaining magic to save most non-fighters in their own words and dimensions from Galeem. Twilight gives the five of them their mission. Find the fighters who got engulfed by Galeem, and then hunt him down. Killing him to restore the world back to what it once was and return all who has been "killed" back home alive and well. This will also save the other goddesses. When enough fighters are saved. They comforted Galeem. Galeem then turns into a black hole, about to launch the same attack to kill all the fighters again. Tara will have none of it and uses up ALL of her amplified magical energy to counter the attack (despite Capucine's warning that if she uses that much energy, her body will overcharge and die; unable to contain the power). ''Tara manages to create a large barrier to protect all the fighters she saved. And using the remaining magic, she forces it all on Galeem, destroying his black hole and ability to create destructive beams of light. Capucine revives her before she could die of being overcharged and used her newly created enchantments to give everyone the ability to kill a god just by using their normal weapons. After Galeem's first defeat, Dharkon appears along with his army of Crazy Hands, forcing Galeem to retreat. Dharkon takes control of the fighter spirits Galeem has captured, enraging Tara with the though of having to fight another god-like being. After she brutally battles Dharkon, Galeem later returns, forcing Dharkon to withdraw into a dark portal, with Galeem in pursuit. In the final world, Galeem wages war with Dharkon, while also seeking to destroy the fighters. The true ending can be obtained by defeating both Galeem and Dharkon. Both Galeem and Dharkon are finally defeated by the fighters. But not before Tara unleashed her ultimate suicidal attack ''(she somehow survived her kamikaze attack); hell-bent on killing on them both, sinking into the ocean and exploding thereafter, and all the souls they stole returned to their homes. Tara lets out all of her tears, making the others think Tara should have some time away and be there for her, knowing her emotional recovery will be such a long and painful process. Mario Sports Mix Tara appears in Mario Sports Mix as a playable character. She is a all-around character that has a slightly power and speed countered with a slightly lower power stat technique stat , along with five other all-around characters, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Anna, and your Mii Character. Her Special Shot has her throw five magic missiles at the same time in different directions, attempting to stun any players that try to counter her shot. Fortune Street Tara appears as a playable character in the Wii follow-up to Itadaki Street DS, Fortune Street. She is a Level B character. Mario Sports Superstars Tara appears as a starter, playable captain-type character in Mario Sports Superstars. Through most sports, he is a norma; type character, sharing the quality withMario,Luigi, and Yoshi. In golf, her default drive is 230 yards, and her shots travel slightly high in a draw trajectory. Star Fox Guard Tara and Anna are the main revealed protagonists fo Star Fix Guard. After hosting a successful music party, they recived a stranged SOS signal. They traveled to Corneria to find Grippy, Slippy's Uncle; hiring them in protecting his mining bases with Slippy Toad's help. Starlink: Battle for Atlas Tara and Anna making guest apperances as playable character like the rest of the star fox team in the Nintendo Switch version of "Starlink: Battle for Atlas". The two heroines recive a strange signal coming their home dimension. They traveled back to home to the Milky Way Galaxy to find the signal, they see the Star Fox team as well, helpin gthe Equinox out. The teo decide to help. Soon after the removement of the reactor turn all all ship's flight abilites around it. Tara and Anna crash-land. As Tara braces for impact, the intenseness of the speed of crash-landing knocks her out cold; with her body unable to handle the pressure of the speed. After waking up and recovering. She and Anna help the Star Fox team take down Wolf and his cronies; as well as stopping the leader of the Forgotten Legion; Grax. Quotes "We can and we will." "You cannot judge people by their race and disabilities. If you do, you don't show respect or trustworthiness to them. Respect and trustworthiness are very important characteristics to have." "You tried to commit suicide because you think that people don't care for you! People feel bad for you! Your friends and family do! I am living for the ones I love! if you have love, you must keep living!" "My disorder does not make me invincible, My disorder is very dangerous, But I refuse to let if ruin my life! I want to help other people with disorders to give them hope and confidence!" "Being alive is the true sign of strength, courage, and will!" "Lives are lost everyday, lives are born everyday, Great things happen everyday, Terrible things happen everyday. The importance of each day depends on how important it feels to you." "When I fight, I realize that I'm protecting everyone, but back then, I was the one always being protected..." "YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU LUNATIC MENTAL DIPSTICK! (sniffs, sobs and screams very loudly)" -Cursing at Donald J Trump's winning. "I care about my friends... No, they're not just my friends, THEY'RE MY ENTIRE FAMILY!" " If you all are angel warriors, you should protect your comrades, a true angel warrior protects his or her comrades''! (To Lucinda, Capucine, Anna, and Shelby)'' "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ARE YOU ALL TORTURING ME LIKE THIS?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK WOMEN LIKE ME ARE A JOKE?! I'M NOT A JOKE! YOU ALL DON'T BELONG IN THIS COUNTRY!" "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?! If you all do that, You'll be in a bigger punishment than this! Women, LGBTs, African Americans, asthmatics, citizens with disabilities and people with diabetes will never forgive you! Those people are the ones we need! White men who don't care for justice and who are big Trump supporters AND Mike Pence are UNACCEPTABLE! You all are not American! You don't care for your life! You will be shivering under the shadow of Donald Trump being removed from office. THAT will be your nightmare!" "Never lay a finger on Transsexuals ever again! If you do, I'll murder you! THAT is a promise!" "You should never think so little of yourself. We all love you here, no matter how strong you are." "You idiot! Why can't you just understand that you are being brainwashed?! Why do you have to go out and do things like this?!" "I won't give up! You harmed my comrades!" "Mike Pence was hell-bent on trying to downgrade us women and LGBTS once. A true governor would never steal the rights for their own selfish gain." "New Song Fellowship has taught me a new lesson. I was nearly a stereotype to Christians, thanks to Mike Pence's sexist and xenophobic beliefs. But New Song Fellowship taught me to find a new religion. That New Song's religion is where I belong." "I'm not weak! I'm not as weak as teens suffering from alcoholism!" "Don't cry Shelby, you did outstanding! I believed in you!" "I will do everything to protect my family!" "I am who I am... I am the leader of the Rainbow Angel Warriors! It is my duty to guide my allies and companions!" "Why they did such a thing to me? I couldn't help myself at all... But next time I'll be stronger!" "We women are great. We suffered from prejudice from men for trillions of years because they're jealous and afraid of our greatness. Most men are gross. They do the most nightmarish things you can think of." "I believe, that everyone is still watching me... That's why I can not disappoint them.. I won't be miserable anymore..." "I defeated you, because you underestimated me... Don't forget that now I too have the power to protect everyone! "I, a Rainbow Angel Warrior will protect those who are important to me!" "You don't know how it feels like. To be ripped into pieces several times and put back into some kind of corrupt creature!" Tara explaining her feelings of being intoxicated "The worst part about being strong is that no one asks if you're OK..." "Provoking the enemy then pleading them to stop?....How cowardly. YOU need action!" "What does it mean to be loved?" "No. It's not over yet, I will win this..I will get stronger! "You know what happens if we don't kill these two gods?! first, WE die! Then, EVERYONE dies! One of them will kill the other and they'll eat its way through everything in the universe 'til there's NOTHING LEFT!" - about Galeem and Dharkon "Tara: Mr. White uses the paw to make the thing outside go away, not knowing it was his wife. When Mrs. White came inside, the third ''consquence for tempering with fate with the paw is.... HIS OWN LIFE! ''Anna: (shriek) Tara: (guffaws) Anna: Tara, no offense, but you're really giving me the creeps!" ''-Tara telling the tale of the Monkey's Paw to Anna in Mario Power Tennis'' "NOO!!!! EVERYONE!!!! HELP!!!!!" ''-Tara during Galeem's massacre'' Gallery Tara (34).png Tara (28).png Tara (26).png Tara world (1).png|Tara screaming in despair as she witnesses Galeem slaughter her comrades. tara (6).png Drawing.png Doll-Divine-Creation-wide 8.jpg The_Subspace_Essimary.png screenshot_20190613_180229.png screenshot.png screenshot_20190613_175633.png Tara's wings ripped off in the aftermath of Galeem's genocide on the entire galaxy.png Drawing (3).png Drawing (2).png Drawing (5).png Drawing (4).png|Tara remembers Galeem's massacre ice_screenshot_20190527-165556.png Tara's apperance during Diddy Kong.png summer festival tara.png Tara crying.png screenshot_20190805_155054.png tara (17).png tara (3).png tara (16).png tara (2).png tara (32).png pleas Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Defenders Category:Femme Fatale Category:Life saver Category:Lead Females Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Living Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rebel Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kids Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetic Heroes Category:Magical Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Child Saver Category:Child Saviors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animal Lovers Category:Successful Category:Successful Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:In Love Category:Possible in love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:TV Show heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Support Category:Staff Wielders Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Pure of heart Category:Sole Survivors Category:Survivors Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Destructive Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Humans Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Movie Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Multiple Saver Category:World saver Category:Planet saver Category:Animal Saver Category:Universe Saver Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Magicial Girls Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Spies Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Super Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Crimefighters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Crime stoppers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Famous Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Book Lovers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who go Insane